Komaki-Nagakute
The Battle of Komaki-Nagakute (小牧・長久手の戦い) refers to a series of struggles between Hideyoshi and Ieyasu after the battle of Shizugatake. Remaining Oda loyalists or factions that disagreed with Hideyoshi's rise to power began to side with Ieyasu, one of the remaining influential figures in the land. To distinguish who truly had the manpower to take over Nobunaga's reign, they eventually clashed in two different areas. Although they are historically recognized as two different conflicts, the modern day title for the campaigns combines their names since the battles share similar objectives with one another. In the Warriors series, the general conflict and locations are consolidated into one encounter. The Taikō Risshiden series generally stretches the engagement into several battles. Role in Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends, Hideyoshi is placed in the north and Ieyasu is in the south. Hideyoshi's version of the stage has him immediately order his army to charge Komakiyama Castle, which is guarded by Masanobu Honda and Moritsuna Watanabe. Tsuneoki Ikeda soon asks permission to attack Ieyasu with a secondary unit, but Ieyasu counters and ends in failure. After Nagayoshi Mori's death and seeing Komakiyama Castle's defenses, Hideyoshi decides to attack from the side and defeat the generals guarding the path, Tadayo Ōkubo and Tadasuke Ōkubo. To disrupt the Hashiba forces, Tadakatsu and Ina rampage through the field. If both of these missions succeed, Hideyoshi can take Komakiyama Castle and charge for Ieyasu's position. If Tsuneoki is still alive, the players may also choose to defend him from Hanzō's assassination. Failing these missions makes the battle harder to finish. If a Tokugawa general enters Hideyoshi's main camp, a mission to defeat Ieyasu's Four Kings may trigger. The Tokugawa side of the battle has Ieyasu's undermanned army attempt to take Komakiyama Castle away from Hideyoshi's troops before Hideyoshi arrives. Once the castle is taken, both scenarios it is used in are somewhat different, as Ina relies on a surprise attack through the eastern flank, while Tadakatsu bursts through the centre smashing through the Hashiba ranks to get to Hideyoshi. Tadatsugu Sakai and Yasumasa Sakakibara also arrive to reinforce the army's flanks and defend the key garrisons from Hideyoshi's army. If Nobukatsu Oda is defeated, the battle will end in defeat. Yoshimoto also has this battle in his upper story path. Allying with Shingen, they start by defending Kiyosu Castle and face Ieyasu. Ieyasu's forces are placed in the northern barricades unlike the other scenarios, and the Takeda defend themselves around the camp, forcing the Imagawa to bear the brunt of the frontlines. By taking Komakiyama castle from Ina, this leads Tadakatsu to charge and break down the gates of the main camp at Kiyosu. Should he break down the gates, Shingen relocates to Komakiyama for the camp but should all three officers survive, Tadakatsu's death would lead to the other guardians of the Tokugawa declaring vengeance for their fallen comrades.Mitsuhide Akechi arrives with Oda reinforcements in the east, and Hanzo Hattori attempts to assasinate Shingen and Ujizane, stopping them both allows the player to advance behind Ieyasu's lines and slay him. Samurai Warriors 2 revamps the map and includes more unique officers on the stage. Hideyoshi's version of the stage starts with him telling his army to focus on defense. Not soon after the battle's start, however, Tsuneoki Ikeda and Nagayoshi Mori move of their own accord and are surrounded by Naomasa Ii and Ujishige Niwa. Hideyoshi orders Hidemasa Hori to assist the isolated Tsuneoki and Nagayoshi. If the Ikeda army remains, Hideyoshi decides to use the momentum to their advantage and orders them to take Iwasaki Castle, which is east from Ieyasu's position, from Yasumasa Sakakibara. Taking the castle opens a clear path to Ieyasu's main camp at Komaki Castle. The daimyo decides to relocate to Kiyosu Castle, where Nobukatsu is stationed. Tadakatsu and Ina attempt to retake Iwasaki Castle and counter the eastern Hashiba forces. In all of the possible outcomes of the battle, Hanzō appears on the map behind the ally army and threatens the ally main camp around this time. Players are free to dispel either of the two main threats, although Hideyoshi tells the player to avoid Tadakatsu. Defeating the mighty warrior rewards players with a bonus 1,000 gold. If the three enemy officers are routed, Hideyoshi gains the upper hand and demoralizes Ieyasu. Should the Ikeda fall at the start of the battle, Hideyoshi instead orders the army to attack Komaki Castle head on. Realizing that Ieyasu's defenses are too strong to penetrate with soldiers, the ally commander orders for a ram to break down the gates. If the ram does its job, the Hashiba orders an full-scale charge on Komaki Castle. Players face Tadakatsu after the gates are breached so Hideyoshi orders his army to circle around him and take Iwasaki Castle. Defeating the mighty general or taking Iwasaki Castle opens Komaki Castle's gates and leaves Ieyasu vulnerable to attack. Failing both of Hideyoshi's plans triggers Ieyasu's charge on the field. Like Hideyoshi, Ieyasu orders his army to stand firm and await the enemy's advance. A minute passes and Iwasaki Castle is invaded, forcing Ujishige Niwa to retreat due to injury. To counter, Ieyasu orders Yasumasa Sakakibara to retake it by defeating all of the Hashiba generals in the east. If Yasumasa succeeds, the Hashiba army will open their garrisons and charge. Once the Tokugawa frontline is defended, Ieyasu has the entire army counterattack. As the Tokugawa troops near Hideyoshi's camp, Kiyomasa and Kazatoyo Yamanouchi ambush Nobukatsu at Kiyosu Castle. However, If using Hanzō, they will ambush Ieyasu at the north rampart. Nene also appears at an ally rampart to endanger Ieyasu. Stopping both of these ploys triggers Hideyoshi's final charge. While this occurs, Sakon charges for Nobukatsu and Mitsunari acts as one of Hideyoshi's guards. If Yasumasa is routed, Iwasaki Castle falls into Hideyoshi's hands and they will attempt a pincer on Ieyasu's position. Tadakatsu orders the troops to tighten their positions and prevent the enemy from entering Komaki Castle. This map serves as Nobunaga's dream stage where he fights the coalition led by Ieyasu Tokugawa, after killing Mitsuhide in the capital. In Xtreme Legends, it also serves as a map for Kojiro's dream where he has to beat the Oda coalition, with Musashi, and he has to face Musashi, when everyone else is defeated. Motochika additionally reinforces the Tokugawa forces and Toshiie fights for the Hashiba in the third title. Also, in the Hashiba version, Sakon is put into focus as he is the unit that Hideyoshi needs to create a strategy at Nagakute garrison by taking it and splitting the Tokugawa forces into two. Depending on which character is used in story mode, the player might not be able to defeat Ieyasu at all, but instead defeating Tadakatsu for victory. For the Hashiba side, only Hideyoshi, Nene, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Sakon gets the stage as part of their story, while Ieyasu, Tadakatsu, and Hanzo gets the Tokugawa side as part of their story. In the expansion, Toshiie's version has him and Keiji, assisting the Hashiba army, and he must defeat both Tadakatsu and Ieyasu to claim victory. Only him and Masanori gets the stage as part of their story for the Hashiba side. Warriors Orochi During Wu's story in Warriors Orochi, Sun Ce rebels against his oppressive master, Orochi to rescue his father. While Sun Quan eventually realizes his brother's motives, he returns to Orochi and takes the blame for his older brother's actions. The captured father and son are then sentenced for execution at Komaki-Nagakute. Dong Zhuo and Da Ji supervise the execution to ensure no further rescue attempts. Sun Ce and his sister lead their troops to rescue them. As a secondary unit led by Cheng Pu holds back the Orochi forces, the Sun siblings lead a small task force stealthily along the southern route to rescue the father and brother who were freed by Hanzō. If they successfully pass through the gates unnoticed by the Orochi main army, the Sun family can help one another without incident. Choosing to attack the main body of the enemy forces isolates the Wu loyalists within the Orochi army and puts Sun Jian's party into further danger. Once the Sun family is reunited, the Wu loyalists rebel together and overthrow the army lead by Da Ji from two fronts. After Da Ji's defeat, Sun Jian and Sun Quan rejoins the Wu army. In Warriors Orochi 2, Kiyomori has successfully resurrected Orochi earlier than other scenarios and is marching towards Cao Pi's base in Komaki-Nagakute. Dian Wei reports to Cao Cao of the impending attack and the conqueror rides to his son's rescue. After regrouping with his son, the Wei army rebuilds their defenses against the massive Orochi army. Pang Tong formulates a plan to gather the Orochi army within the center of the field, using Cao Pi and the remaining army as bait. The strategist will then circle around from the east and set fire to gathered enemies. While Kiyomori falls for the ploy, Sun Wukong senses the plot and investigates for himself, which puts Pang Tong into danger. Succeeding in the fire attack is optional, but it does help raise ally morale and heavily damages the Orochi forces. Though Cao Cao desired to additionally defeat the weakened Orochi, Kiyomori uses his magic to teleport the snake king to a different location. Interestingly, if cheats or hacks are used to reach Orochi, this will trigger unused dialogue from him, and also occasionally from the player's lead character. Defeating Orochi in the stage will trigger a different dialogue from Kiyomori, though the stage's conclusion will remain the same. After the battle, Cao Pi, along with Zhen Ji, Cao Ren, and Pang Tong will join Cao Cao's forces. During the events of Warriors Orochi 3, Komaki-Nagakute is revisited by the time-traveling Coalition in order to help Joan of Arc save Magoichi. The goal is to prevent the slaughter of the Saika Renegades by defeating the demon troops surrounding them and bolstering the morale of the French soldiers under Joan's command. Second fight at Komaki-Nagakute, following Hanzō Hattori's memory about Pang Tong at Komaki-Nagakute, Zhuge Liang, Huang Zhong, and Hanzō Hattori must rescue Pang Tong. In Ultimate, Sun Wukong steals the materials needed for the Yashio'ori. Though Xiahou Dun, Yoshitsune, and Musashi are all sent to reclaim them, the latter two hope more to meet and fight Nezha rather than accomplish the original mission. In Warriors Orochi 4, this is the first battle as seen in the story mode. It only involves the northern half of the map and takes place at night with Tadakatsu, Naomasa and Naotora Ii riding out on patrol and after seeing some blinding lights, go to see what has occurred around their territory. They then encounter some of Lu Bu's army and engage in a quick skirmish with some generals, noting the strange architecture such as an anchor in the middle of the battlefield. Eventually, though, they find Lu Bu in a garrison and upon his defeat, he receives a strange jolt of power from the gods, imbuing him with electricity and divine strength causing Tadakatsu to be able to fend him off just long enough for the Tokugawa to withdraw from the area towards Guangling. When Odin is emerges and Ares kills Zeus, Cao Pi, Xiahou Yuan, Xiahou Ba, Lady Hayakawa and the other Wei forces flee the area to escape the god's wrath. While escaping, they also encounter Athena, who still refuses to allow man to take charge of the future battle against the Asgardian forces. The scene shows after their victory, Zhao Yun, Yukimura, Guan Yinping and Naotora are surprised to reveal who Athena is: a young daughter who has a beautiful long yellow hair and later she joined their alliance together to save the world. As part of one of the side stories, Guo Jia and Yoshihiro Shimazu both take refuge in the area against Pang De and the Demon armies. Thanks to Cao Cao and Xun Yu's arrival, both are recruited into the Coalition army. In the ''Warriors Orochi 4 ''version of the stage, a portion of the eastern area has been replaced with Xiaopei's castle instead. Historical Information Gallery Komaki.jpg|Samurai Warriors stage image Komaki-Nagakute_(SW2).png|Samurai Warriors 2 stage image Komaki_Nagakute_(SW3).jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 stage image Komaki-Nagakute_(Warriors_Orochi).png|Warriors Orochi stage image Komaki_Nagakute_(WO3).png|Warriors Orochi 3 stage image Category:Samurai Warriors Battles